


This Won't End Well

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just means nobody will be around to hear the screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Won't End Well

**Author's Note:**

> For Wraithstrike on tumblr~

This area of the ship is quiet, and often-deserted, which is exactly why Insaan likes it. It helps that it's also her area of the ship's scientific lab, and the vast majority of the military onboard is deathly afraid of anything to do with science or intelligence. The goumin alone won't even enter this wing of the floor, let alone make it to the front door of her laboratory.

It's all just as well, though. It just means nobody will be around to hear the screams.

The subject currently manacled to the examination board is a most interesting specimen indeed. Although Insaan dabbles a bit in alien biology, her specialization is in weapons and technology, and she really has little use for actual sentient subjects in her experimentation. But this creature intrigues her. Its appears to be feline in origin, but is obviously no sort of mammal. It is different, and she wants to know more.

Its bonds are tight enough to keep it from slipping free, but it struggles nonetheless, far from content to sit and be poked and prodded at Insaan's leisure. “Let me go,” it says petulantly, but the voice carries an air of intelligent patience that Insaan simply cannot ignore. “I have allies. Strong ones. This won't end well for you.”

Insaan laughs. “We're in orbit above your planet, creature,” she says, running a finger along the lines of the creature's chest. Small spikes jut out all around its shoulders and upper torso, and Insaan is fascinated by them. “Even if you were to escape, you wouldn't make it very far.” She turns her back to it, heading back to her operating table to ready a few of her tools. 

“Is that so?” The creature is far more calm than it has any right to be, and Insaan can hear the shimmering sound of clinking metal behind her as she picks up a particularly nasty-looking appliance. 

When she turns around next, the creature has changed shape to that of a human being, with platinum blond hair and an annoyed scowl. True to design, the bindings have automatically adjusted to the new size of her subject, and the creature seems fairly upset to be still held in place. “That it is,” she says pleasantly, smiling as she approaches the table. “Now, let's find out more about these medals of yours, shall we?”


End file.
